Sweet Child of Mine
by HirumaManda
Summary: Terakhir diingatnya, America berhasil sampai ke puncak bukit dan menancapkan benderanya. "IN GOD WE TRUST!" Historical oneshot. Based on Spanish-American War. No Pairing.


Disclaimer:  
>Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya<p>

~_**Spanish-American War**_~

Warning:  
>Historical. OOC. Plot Bunnies.<p>

_**Beta**-ed_ by **ry0kiku**

**-x0X0x-**

Senja. Sunyinya ternoda oleh deru senapan mesin membahana. Ratusan proyektil metal terlontar dari moncongnya, membawa kematian bagi siapa saja yang menantangnya. Hanya dua senjata, tapi sukses membuat personifikasi Reino de España meringkuk memeluk Bumi di antara semak berduri.

Sebuah Mauser _Rifle_didekapnya erat. Kelopak mata itu terpejam dan bibirnya tak henti merapal kata tanpa suara—mengutuk kenekatannya.

Dia sadar akan kebodohannya menyerang tanpa persiapan matang. Dia tahu dia kalah dalam hal persenjataan. Dia kalah. Dia kalah.

_**Ceklek.**_

... Tidak semuanya.

_**Tring. Tring.**_

Dia ... masih memiliki keberanian.

_**Tring.**_

Peluru terakhir telah jatuh. Seketika sunyi menghampiri. Merasakan celah, Spain mempersiapkan diri. Dalam sekejap saja, dia telah berganti posisi. Kedua siku kini menjadi titik tumpu, senapannya terkokang sempurna, dan matanya menyipit mencari mangsa.

Dari jarak tak lebih dari tiga ratus meter, dia mendapati sebuah _camp_ cukup besar dengan bendera biru yang memiliki empat puluh lima bintang berkibar dengan begitu angkuh. Sementara tak jauh dari _camp_, tampak seorang pemuda pirang berkacamata tengah mendinginkan dua Colt-Browning yang sejak beberapa jam terakhir menyusuri pantai demi mencarinya.

Sejenak Spain terdiam memandangnya dengan tatapan berkilat tajam.

Target ditemukan. Tanpa ragu, dengan seluruh kepercayaan dan kebanggaan sebagai seorang _sniper_, pelatuk itu ditekan.

_**BANG!**_

Dalam kecepatan sepersekian detik, proyektil metal itu membelah udara.

"América ... AWAS!"

_**Bruk!**_

Cih, sial! Meleset. Belum puas Spain merutuki diri, ratusan peluru kembali memberondong tempatnya bersembunyi. Sekuat tenaga dia menyelamatkan diri, menghindari tembakan dengan menerobos semak berduri yang merobek seragam kebanggaannya di berbagai sisi, kemudian bergulung di tanah dan meringkuk lagi.

Ketakutan sempat melanda. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang, dadanya naik turun, dan napasnya tak beraturan. Letusan senjata terus mendominasi suara, membuatnya semakin waspada. Merasa tempatnya saat ini cukup aman, Spain kembali menajamkan pendengaran.

"Berhenti membuang peluru! Dia tidak akan tertangkap dengan cara seperti itu."

"Huh. Aku juga tahu dia bukan anak kemarin sore, terutama dengan taktik gerilya semacam ini. Karena itulah, _hero_ seperti diriku memintamu ke sini. Sebagai orang yang pernah dijajah olehnya, hanya kamu yang bisa mengimbangi permainannya. Bagaimanapun caranya, dia harus segera ditemukan."

"Oh, akhirnya kau mengakuiku juga. Diamlah. Aku memang punya rencana."

Spain membenci seringai itu. Dia benci seringai penuh kelicikan dari sang Koloni. Dia benci karena seringai itu mendadak membuatnya gelisah tak menentu.

"Kita bakar semak-semak pengganggu ini. Tanpa tempat sembunyi, tikus sekecil apapun akan tetap terlihat."

Spain menelan ludah. Benar saja, ketakutannya terbukti. Dalam sekejap, pemandangan hijau kecokelatan yang memanjakan mata telah beralih menjadi medan api membara. Didukung dengan angin pantai yang berhembus kencang, gejolak api itu tak terhentikan. Melahap apapun di hadapannya, dan mangsa berikutnya adalah tempatnya berada.

... mundur?

Hanya kata itu yang melintas di otaknya. Berusaha tidak panik di tengah keadaan yang menimpa, namun sepertinya percuma.

Tidak. Dia bukan pengecut yang lari tanpa berhadapan langsung dengan musuhnya. Namun apabila dia tetap bertahan di posisinya, apakah akan ada yang menjamin dia tidak akan tertangkap begitu saja? Spanish Mauser _Rifle_ tidak bisa menandingi Colt-Browning _machine guns_, apalagi jumlahnya dua.

Ego dan nalurinya beradu, sementara kabut asap semakin mengikis persediaan oksigen di paru-paru.

Sepertinya tidak ada jalan lain ...

Keputusan akhir telah diambil. Dengan menahan rasa malu dan dendam, Spain mundur perlahan meninggalkan area pertempuran. Satu hal yang dia yakini, mereka pasti akan segera bertemu kembali.

Cuba, koloni yang tidak akan dia lepas semudah menjentikkan jari, meskipun harus dia perangi. América, nama yang mulai dia benci, yang selalu mencampuri urusannya dalam negeri, terutama terkait para koloni.

**-x0X0x-**

Sinar matahari yang menyusup melalui celah kayu, menandakan hari telah pagi. Spain terduduk sambil mengacak rambut ikalnya, frustrasi. Dia tidak ingat sudah berapa hari dia tidak tidur hanya demi menyerang _camp_ McCalla dengan hasil di luar harapan. Dan yang didapatinya kini untuk menebus semuanya hanya sumur kosong berdasar rendah untuknya beristirahat, bersembunyi, dan memutar otak merencanakan taktik selanjutnya.

Bergumam pasrah, Spain memanjat dinding sumur dan membiarkan sinar matahari menimpa kulit kecokelatannya. Semilir angin laut lembut dari perairan teluk Guantánamo yang maha biru menyambutnya, menenangkan pikirannya.

_**DUAR!**_

Reflek Spain tiarap begitu alarm tanda bahaya di tubuhnya berbunyi. Melihat sekeliling, sepertinya ledakan barusan berasal dari tempat yang cukup jauh darinya. Asal tembakan sepertinya dari arah laut.

_Apa América telah mengetahui tempatku bersembunyi selama ini?_

Batinnya menerka, was-was.

_**BANG!**_

Serangan tiba-tiba, nyaris menembus sisi kanan bahunya. Spain langsung bergulung menjauh, bersandar pada bagian belakang sumur Cuzco—mengharap perlindungan.

"Sudah kuduga kau berada di sini, Spain."

'Suara kelewat percaya diri itu... América."

"Mau apa kau ke sini? Kenapa kau ikut campur urusan kami? Kembalilah ke negerimu." Hanya kalimat perintah kosong dan cemooh yang bisa dilontarkannya.

"_Hero_ini pasti akan kembali, tapi tentunya dengan membawa serta Guam, Puerto Rico, Philippines, dan juga Cuba."

"KAU ...!"

Sambil menggeram penuh amarah, Spain menghambur keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Berulang kali dia menembak target di hadapannya, namun bagai ada dinding kaca tak terlihat menghalau, seluruh peluru yang dilontarkannya tak ada yang menggores diri America.

"Menyerang dalam suasana hati kacau hanyalah perbuatan sia-sia, Spain."

_**BANG!**_

Satu lagi pelajaran berharga yang akan diingatnya, terutama karena bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang bersarang di paha kirinya. Substansi merah kental merembes, menyebar, menodai celana berwarna hitamnya. Tak begitu tampak memang, tapi cukup untuk membuat America menyeringai mengetahui sebanyak apa darah yang berhasil ditumpahkannya.

"Menyerahlah, Spain. Jangan membuat ini semakin sulit."

Menyerah katanya? Menyerah dan membiarkan 'anak-anak' kesayangannya dibawa? Dia pikir dia siapa?

_**BANG!**_

"Apa kau tidak sadar sedang berbicara dengan Reino de España, hah?"

Entah mendapatkan kekuatan dari mana, sebelum America sempat berkelit, Spain mengangkat senjata dan melepaskan tembakan.  
><em><strong><br>**_"_Shit_!" America mencengkeram bahu kirinya yang terluka. "Cukup. Percuma berbasa-basi. Akan kami perlihatkan padamu kekuatan kami, _Kingdom of Spain_."

America mengeluarkan selembar kain—bergaris merah dan putih yang mendominasi ditambah pojok kiri atas dengan warna biru berhias bintang—dari balik seragamnya, lalu mengaitkannya pada sebuah tongkat kayu tak jauh darinya. Bendera itu berkibar dengan bebasnya.

"Ap—"

Belum sempat Spain menyelesaikan ucapannya, America langsung menghambur pergi mendaki bukit berbentuk tapal kuda seraya mengangkat tinggi bendera negaranya.

Spain tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan lawannya, tapi apapun itu, dia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi jika dia tidak segera menghentikannya.

Dengan sisa kekuatan, Spain mengejar. Namun medan kasar, sudut yang curam, terik matahari yang membakar, serta luka tembak di paha kiri mempersulit langkahnya. Semakin berusaha, semakin putus asa dirasa. Dia tertinggal. America terasa begitu jauh untuk bisa diraihnya.

_**Jleb.**_

"_IN GOD WE TRUST_!"

_**... DUAR!**_

Segalanya terasa begitu cepat terjadi bagi Spain. Terakhir diingatnya, America berhasil sampai di puncak bukit dan menancapkan benderanya. Dan dalam beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah bola besi mengarah tepat padanya diiringi suara debum keras membahana. Bola besi yang terlihat dilontarkan sebuah kapal dari pantai sana. Itu pastilah Cuba, setelah mendapat sinyal dari America.

Begitu membuka mata, Spain mendapati seragamnya telah terkoyak beserta luka bakar menganga di sekujur tubuhnya. Bau bubuk mesiu tercium olehnya, menyakiti saluran pernapasannya. Dia mengamati sekeliling, tanah berbatu kini menghitam sempurna, semak-semak terbakar hanya menyisakan akar.

Tidak ada apapun tersisa ...

Hanya satu yang tak tersentuh, sang Musuh yang saat ini berdiri dengan angkuh.

Sudah tidak mungkin melawan lagi ...

"Aku—

Spain menunduk pasrah. Dia kalah.

—menyerah."

Reino de España telah kalah dari Estados Unidos de América.

Dua kata terucap pada akhirnya. Dua kata yang begitu berat dilafalkannya. Dua kata dari bibir yang mengkhianati hatinya. Dua kata yang akan mengubah segalanya.

Sunyi menyelimuti. Lama tanpa henti. Desir angin mengecup helai-helai rambut Dia yang Tersakiti.

"Kau... tumbuh dengan begitu cepat, América." Spain berucap lemah, memecah keheningan. "Aku jadi ingat saat pertama kali melihatmu ada di dunia, lalu kau diasuh oleh Inglaterra—"

"Kau sama saja dengan dia."

"Eh?"

" ...Dulu kalian terlihat begitu besar."

Beberapa frasa, begitu dingin, menusuk kalbu. Spain membisu.

America perlahan menghampiri Spain, merogoh saku bajunya. Begitu menemukan apa yang dicarinya, dia melempar benda itu ke arah musuhnya yang sudah tumbang.

_**Tuk.**_

Spain menangkap benda itu dengan sigap. Benda pipih itu terbuat dari emas dengan gambar patung _Liberty_ tercetak.

"Itu sebagai ganti kepemilikan koloni. Sisanya kubayar saat perjanjian resmi nanti. Mulai sekarang, Guam, Puerto Rico, dan Philippines akan ikut bersamaku. Dan untuk Cuba, kau harus melepaskan klaim atas dirinya. Sampai jumpa, Reino de España."

America pergi. Meninggalkan lawannya yang bergeming seolah tak sadarkan diri. Bibir itu bungkam, tapi dari sorot kedua bola _emerald_, tampak kesedihan yang teramat dalam. Bukan hanya karena luka di tubuhnya, tapi juga karena kehilangan sesuatu yang teramat berharga.

Spain berlutut, menunduk lebih dalam. Kedua tangannya mendekap erat Rosario yang tergantung di lehernya. Kelopak yang terpejam itu kini mengalirkan bulir-bulir bening yang meninggalkan segaris lurus di pipinya.

Apa yang tersisa? Koloninya hanya tinggal sedikit di wilayah samudera Pasifik, India Barat dan Afrika—itu pun mereka telah memulai aksi kudeta. Kepergian Guam, Puerto Rico, Filipinas, dan Cuba telah menutup _Spanish__ Empire_ selamanya. Kekaisaran yang dibangunnya dengan darah tertumpah tak terhitung banyaknya.

Spain menengadah menatap langit, kedua tangannya terangkat—mengharapkan belas kasih dan penjelasan dari sang Maha Pencipta.

"_Lo que todo estoes culpa mía_?"

**-the end-**

Yaaaaiiy for _Cliff-Ending_! #dibakar

Ini untuk sedikit penjelasan:

1. Bendera biru yang memiliki empat puluh lima bintang: bendera USS Naval Jack.

_2. Lo que todo estoes culpa mía_?: Apa ini semua salahku?

**3. Perang Spanyol-Amerika** ialah konflik yang terjadi antara Spanyol dan Amerika Serikat antara 25 April sampai 12 Agustus 1898. Perang ini terjadi karena Amerika Serikat melakukan campur tangan atas isu politik luar negeri di Koloni Spanyol. Perang ini berakhir dengan kekalahan Spain dan kemerdekaan Kuba serta pengambilalihan koloni atas Guam, Puerto Rico, dan Philippines dengan membayar sebesar USD 20 juta.

Kalau ada yang belum jelas jangan sungkan untuk bertanya … :)

_Special thanks for_ **ry0kiku-**_nee_ yang sudah mem-_beta_ dan memberi saran untuk judul. _Love you_, kak` :* #eah

_Review_?


End file.
